The field of the invention is medical and laboratory equipment and the invention relates more particularly to safety equipment for reducing the chance of catching infectious diseases from fluids stored in test tubes. Most commonly, the fluid is human blood or serum and because of the infectious nature of AIDS, hepatitis, and other bloodborne diseases, a means of shielding technicians and the environment from the aerosols which occur upon opening of test tubes and of safely disposing of used test tube stoppers is needed. This problem is particularly acute with the commonly used evacuated blood containers of the type sold under the trademark, "Vacutainer." When the stopper is removed from such containers there is the resultant in-rush of air which can cause an aerosol of the fluid within the container.
Presently, laboratory technicians working with human blood, and other body fluids, are directed to wear masks, goggles and gloves. Such safety precautions, while protecting the technician's hands, eyes and face, do nothing to protect the environment such as counter tops, clothing and other exposed surfaces from contamination by aerosol and by contaminated stoppers. When workers subsequently come in contact with these contaminated surfaces, potential infectious material is spread throughout the laboratory and hospital. Gloves used to open test tubes in the conventional manner will be contaminated by gross fluids and aerosols and will subsequently contaminate the environment unless they are immediately removed and replaced with new ones once they have been used. If they become contaminated during the procedure, the environment will also be contaminated.